1. Field
The following description relates to a data processing technology, and more particularly, a data processing technology for dynamically displaying data as a graph and for generation and display of dynamic programming.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of data structures may exist. A graph-typed data structure may be used to express interactive contents. The graph-typed data structure includes at least one node. The at least one node may be connected to other nodes using a branch. The graph-typed data structure may be different from a tree-typed data structure, where nodes above point to nodes below.
According to a wide range of industrial demands, it is desirable to have a data structure displayed such that it is readily recognized by a user, for example, when a user constructs a graph-typed data structure from a partially built graph-typed data structure where nodes exist that need to be linked to other nodes. To display the data structure as a graph, a scheme of visualizing each node, connecting the nodes in a line form using branches, and displaying data including useful suggestions such that a user may understand and construct a graph-typed data structure, has been proposed. However, according to the above scheme, a number of branches connecting the nodes may increase or the connection of the nodes may become complex. Thus, it may be difficult for users to discover candidate nodes to be connected to a specific node.